psifandomcom-20200214-history
Seiðr
Seidhr (also anglicized as Seidh, Seidr, Seithr, or Seith; ryhming with bathe, the 'r' at the end being silent) is an old Norse/Icelandic and very powerful form of Trance-magic that was believed to have been a magic used by the Vanir; of which, the Goddess Freyja was known for having taught is to Odin (though some accounts held that Odin held the craft first). It's origins, including how Humans began practicing it, are completely unknown. Overview Seidhr is a Magic, at in its most basic form, involves a ritual wherein a Seidhkona (Seeress) or Seidhmdhr (Seer) sits atop a platform or Seidhjallr (high-seat), goes into a trance and prophecises for the individuals asking questions; in that way, it is very similar to other old Shamanic traditions- however, it has many more uses than just prophecy, including: *Shape-shifting into animal form to travel long distances (as a horse or a hawk). *Affecting the weather to do such things as raise or kill storms. *Healing a person's mind/body, and even soul. *Send a person specific dreams. *Traveling to other realms and realities. *Speak with one or more of the many Gods and Goddesses, communicate with deceased individuals (including one's ancestors), and receive direct assistance from one's Spirit Guides and Animal Totems. As one *Carry out Love Spells. all of which while one's body remains in an unconscious or trembling, trance-like state. Seidhr, however, is an art that normally doesn't have direct, instantaneous effects (like starting fires or summoning persons)- save for one example in a tale where one Seidhkona summoned large piles of fish for a family that had little to bring in from the harvest. Despite being a very potent, and useful form of Magic, Seidhr is very dangerous, and can, without the proper precautions and responsibility, lead to the practitioner them self, being damaged (even physically if in a deep enough trance). Despite its reputation as a dark and evil Magic by the Christian church, due to its inclusion of Pagan Deites and communication with the dead, it can be used for very beneficial purposes, and can help people in a myriad of ways. In this article, a guide on a couple of methods of using Seidhr and their dangers (as well as ways to do so safely) will be provided. The more harmful uses of Seidhr Magic will NOT be included, as they can and will carry very negative repercussions- this article will simply lay out guidelines for an individual who wishes to learn this old Pagan art; as there are not many places online that help in that endeaver. Warnings These are some basic guidelines and warnings for working in the art of Seidhr; mind them carefully- *While in the trance-state, You may encounter spirits and beings in the otherside- be respectful and courteous, do NOT make any promises that You cannot keep, and do NOT get into arguments. *Remember that light does not always mean "Good", and that shadows do not always mean "Bad". Red ALWAYS means dangerous, but not necessarily violent. *Always work within a Magic Circle. They are easy to make, and do not require many materials. You can simply make a circle with salt, or draw protective Runes in a protective circle on the ground. ALWAYS "smudge" the area beforehand. Incents for purification and keeping out negative energies. When "Seidhing", Your body is in a trance-like, semi-conscious state, where it is very vulnerable. It is also smart to work with a partner, who can oversee the situation and pull You out of the trance, should something go wrong. NEVER leave the Magic Circle before the session is done- make sure it is drawn large enough for You to lay down with both of Your arms stretched out. If You, for any reason, leave the circle, redo the entire process. *Because the process of getting into a trance is sometimes pretty difficult, and the danger associated with communicating with discarnate entities, it is probably a good idea to ask help from the Goddess who mastered the art, Freyja. She is known specifically for helping smoothen out getting into a trance. Ideally, You will eventually go into a trance at will- though this is generally for the well experienced practitioners. : If You do ask for help from Freyja, You may be encouraged to make an altar place for Her, and leave offerings for and pray to Her, on a regular basis. I recommend decorating the altar with images of cats (especially), falcons/hawks/eagles, and women. Common offerings for Her include erotic Art and Poetry, chocolate, and mead. Do not be surprised, however, if She decides to work on aspects of Your personality that You may be lacking in; such as one's body-image (which generally doesn't require offerings- the outcome being good enough). She is very tolerant, so She will understand one's limitations, by law and finances- so simply be honest and upfront. *The more people involved in the ritual, the better. There are many Neo-Pagans who are still practicing the art, so seeking their help and experience will be very beneficial. *After beginning Seidhr Magic, You may get very sick- this is known as "Shaman-Sickness". This does not occur in every person, but it is very important to note that the process of Shaman-Sickness" can be very painful and sometimes even life-threatening. *While in the trance, specific spirits may wish to have You deliver messages to specific people on this side- do NOT promise to do so and not do it. If You cannot do it, or simply do not wish to, tell them in a polite way, perhaps even give them reasons why. Trust in Your intuition, guides, and whatever Deities You have guiding You to help You in discerning dangerous spirits from harmless ones. : Beware of the Swart Alfr (or "Dark Elves"). They are not very kindly to Humans- so it is best to stay out of their territory. * When Seidhing, times runs differently. It may seem like only 30 minutes have passed while in actuality hours or even days have went by. *Do not tell anyone there Your true name. Use a fake name. Only Your guides and totem animal will know it. *If You come across too dangerous of a situation, return to Your Magic Circle. No other being will be able to follow You into it. Because it takes a while to become accustomed to Your Spirit Body, You will have a harder time getting into the higher, more positive realms. After becoming more adept at Seidhing, You will be able to travel to the higher realms with less effort- but BE CAREFUL, there are self-serving beings in all realms. ---- 'Things are not finished. Shortly, the methods and materials, as well as visualization techniques, will be added. Please bare with me. ' Category:Magic Category:All Abilities